Night Class
The Night Class is a group of aristocratic vampires who attend Cross Academy and live on campus in the Moon Dormitory. The students are kept carefully segregated from the Day Class by the school who do their best to keep the Night Class's secret hidden and to protect the Day Class from them. Only a few of the vampires in the Night Class are given names in the manga/anime and only the group closest to Kaname is ever really shown; most other members are usually black outlines in the background, and even those given a full appearance are rarely seen anywhere else in the manga/anime. List of Night Class Students *Kaname Kuran *Yuki Kuran *Takuma Ichijo *Hanabusa Aido *Akatsuki Kain *Ruka Souen *Senri Shiki *Rima Toya *Seiren *Maria Kurenai *Sara Shirabuki Uniform Immaculately clean and neatly pressed (with an exception of Akatsuki Kain) the Night Class sets a perfect example to the Day Class since they literally idolised this Elite group of the Academy. The Night Class uniforms contrasting colours sets them apart from the Day Class with the colour white being the dominant colour of their uniform. The males wear a uniform similar to that of a formal suit. It mainly consists of: a white vest, a black dress shirt, a red tie, a white pair of pants and a white jacket. The Night Class uniform is also customised with the black lining design, customised rose buttons and cuff links. The females wears a similar design, with their uniform colour being also predominantly white along with the intricate black lining design. The uniform consists of a white jacket, black dress shirt, red ribbon, white mini skirt, thigh high socks and a pair of dark coloured boots. It also comes along with the customised rose insignia buttons and cuff links. Background To the Day Class, the Night Class is just an elite group of students. The Night Class students are all extremely beautiful, therefore they have an obsessive fanbase among the Day Class students. At twilight, when the Night Class students leave their dormitory to attend classes; most of the Day Class girls are usually waiting to see them (even the class representative who has a crush of Ruka), and the Guardians (Yuki and Zero) have to struggle to hold them back. Some of them have a habit of greeting them, saying the wrong time of day ("morning" instead of "evening"). When Cross Academy is closed, the Night Class split up to be with their families. The fact that the Night Class students are vampires is kept secret from the Day Class for years, but after Rido Kuran's Level E minions attack the Academy, the Day Class girls eventually figure out the Night Class's true identities. At first they treated Hanabusa Aido very warily, but they eventually realised that he was still the same person as he was before, and they accepted the Night Class for who they were. The Dorm Leader The Dorm Leader of the Night Class is Kaname Kuran, a Pureblood, who is very respected among them. Between the Night Class and Kaname lies a very strong bond, and they follow any of his commands without complaint. The Night Class is a union of aristocratic vampires who accepted the condition of not drinking any human blood. Instead, to satisfy their hunger, they drink blood tablets (of their own creation). The Vice President of the Night Class is Kaname's childhood friend, Takuma Ichijo. Kaname is already a very active-duty President, so Takuma doesn't get to do very much, but he got to sign paperwork when Kaname locked himself up in his room. It has been confirmed that the only reason that vampires have gathered at Cross Academy is because of Kaname Kuran's presence. As the highest Pureblood of his kind, Kaname agreed to act as the Queen Bee and in his agreement with Kaien Cross, Kaname has full control over what happens with the Night Class. Against the council During Rido's confrontation with Kaname, Rido reveals that Asato Ichijo wished him to get rid of all resistance to the council of Elders. The Night Class stood against the Level E army, eventually winning. Following the battle, they are warned by Toga Yagari that standing against the council will result in being outcast from vampire society, however Kaname Kuran reveals he has dispatched the council. Closing the Night Class Following the attack by Rido Kuran on Cross Academy, the Vampire Hunter Association decides it is too dangerous to have the Night Class and arrest Kaien Cross for endangering the human students.45th Night Re-establishment of the Night Class After Kaname's disappearance, Yuki asks Kaien Cross for permission to re-establish the Night Class.69th Night He originally claims it will be a difficult endeavour, however shortly after this, Yuki moves to recruit and recreate the Night Class. Zero Kiryu is again established as a Guardian and Kaito Takamiya unofficially assists him in this. Yuki loses the election of Dorm Class president to Sara Shirabuki, however, Sara would later hands the duties of the role back to Yuki.74th Night Vampire Knight Memories In the chapter "Ai's Desire", It is seen that Ai became a Night Class student and Guardian at Cross Academy. References Category:Terms Category:Group Category:Cross Academy